Yazmyne's Steelix
Yazmyne's Steelix is a / -Type Pokemon and is the fifth Pokemon Yazmyne obtained during her travels in the Kanto region as a her sixth Pokemon overall. History Kanto Oni debuted in The Sandstorm Known as Onix, causing an rampage in Potpourri Island. In actuality, he left his home in the caves in search for people to remove two Dwebble lodged into its rock body. To calm Onix, Carrie battled Onix with her Persian, who easily defeated the wild Pokemon. After Carrie subsequently captured Onix, Yazmyne inspected Onix's body and dislodged the two Dwebble, which Oni truly appreciated. Saying that she could not properly take care of such a large Pokemon like Onix, Carrie gave it to Yazmyne to train, and the Rock-Type, having a developed a liking to Yazmyme, didn't mind the change of trainers. Yazmyne and Onix began officially training together in The Diglett-Dugtrio Arena Traps. He reveals his ability to know Dig, but because of his massive body he caused a disturbance in the homes of several Diglett and Dugtrio. Onix battled as Yazmyne's first Pokemon in her battle against Daniel in Disobedience and Defeat. Onix battled Daniel's Piloswine whose overwhelming strength simply superseded Onix's, causing his defeat. Onix entered Yazmyne's gym battle against Leader Janine of Fuschia City in Poison-Type Pokemon. Onix battled as Yazmyne's fourth Pokemon and he defeated Janine's Grimer with large powerful attacks, such as Sandstorm and Flash Cannone, that the Posion-Type could not evade even with Minimize. Onix then battled Janine's Ariados and struggled after being restricted by Spider Web and pelleted by Ariados' Water-Type Hidden Power that did double super-effective damage. Onix was ultimately defeated but not before dealing his fair share of powerful attacks against Ariados that allowed Butterfree to defeat Ariados. Due to Onix's large size, Yazmyne was unable to effectively travel with him and sent him to Oak's lab. When it was time for Yazmyne's gym battle against Lt. Surge in Crimson Lightning, Yazmyne recalled him for the battle. Onix battled as Yazmyne fourth Pokemon in the next episode against Surge's Raichu. With Onix's typing, Yazmyne thought to win this easily, but Onix was quickly subdued by Raichu's Grass Knot the was doubly effective. Onix broke free with Sandstorm and after Raichu exploded the attack with Thunderbolt, he landed a strong Flash Cannon of the electric-Type before burrowing into the ground for safety. Raichu forced Onix out of hiding with another Grass Knot and knocked him out with Focus Blast. In Wheel of Elements, Yazmyne had her first battle of the Indigo Plateau Conference against Jamie on the ice battlefield and she had Onix battle in her first in their 3-on-3 battle. Onix was Yazmyne's final Pokemon, and he faced Jamie's Scald-knowing Masquerain. Onix was able to counter Scald with Flash Cannon before hiding underground with Dig. While underground, Onix used Rock Slide and Flash Cannon to win the battle. Onix then faced Jamie's shiny Braviary, who kept sharpening his claws with Hone Claws to build strength. Braviary's fast attacks with Shadow Claw and overwhelming strength with Superpower early won Braviary the match. After being knocked own, Onix rose to the challenge again and struck with Rock Slide and Flash Cannon once more. Braviary survived to land an Aerial Ace. Acting on reflex, Onix smashed Braviary with his tail to win the match. Yazmyne has another plan in store for the long battle, but upon victory, she and Onix were elated regardless. In A Promise to a Rival, Onix was Yazmyne's first Pokemon in her Full Battle against Garrett. He faced Garrett's Pinsir, who knew an array of Fighting-Type attacks to defeat Rock-Types. However, Onix would not let Pinsir get close using Flash Cannon and Sandstorm as strong defenses. Onix pinned Pinsir with Rock Slide and knocked it out with Flash Cannon to win the battle. Onix then faced Vaporeon with a severe disadvantage. Onix started strong but took a Hydro Pump that would have knocked it out if it were not for his Study ability. Though Onix tried to return to the offensive with Flash Cannon, Vaporeon countered with a double Shadow Ball, which overwhelmed the attack and knocked out Onix. Following Yazmyne's adventured in Kanto, she left Onix at the Petalburg Greenhouse The Orange Saga Onix briefly in A Trial of Emotional Endurance! as Yazmyne's Rock-Type for her Trovita Island Gym Challenge. Onix was revealed to have learned Iron Tail and Rock Polish at home. He battled a Tyranitar, trading blow for blow with it. Though the final result of the battle wasn't seen, Yazmyne moved on to the next test, meaning Onix won his match. Johto Frontier After Yazmyne went to travel in the Johto region, Onix's need to exercise and habit of burrowing tunnels in the Petalburg Greenhouse proved too destructive despite Duane and Carrie's efforts to accommodate the Rock Snake Pokemon. In Rock Snake Tunnels, Yazmyne's parents informed Yazmyne of their troubles and Yazmyne decided to add Onix back to her team. When Yazmyne arrived in Blackthorn City, she entered the Dragon's Den, which proved to be the perfect location for Steelix to reside. She left Steelix at the Den with Salamence and Aerodactyl to exercise and train and be called upon at any time. Yazmyne recalled Steelix for her first attempt for the Battle Print against Palmer. In a one-on-one battle, Steelix faced Palmer's Rhyperior and lost after a tough ordeal despite the type advantage. Personality and Characteristics Steelix is one of Yazmyne's more openly jovial and happy-go-lucky Pokemon. He is often eager to please Yazmyne and play with other Pokemon, but his large body often left the victims of his affection in some form of pain. For example, after winning trainer battles, Steelix, even as an Onix, would often wrap up Yazmyne and hold her close to him while squeezing. Steelx' favorite activity, as an Onix, was to burrow holes in the ground and swim in the earth. Because he was so large, however, he would unintentionally cause a lot of destruction. Moves Used Navigation Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon